Ocean's Curse
by Ruby Star
Summary: After the storm, Sanji woke up on a beach and find a necklace. What's this? Arlong is back with thirsty for Revenge with the help of Blade! Why is Blade, the male Razorfin, wants the necklace that Sanji has? Who saves Sanji from the storm's grip?
1. Prologue

Ocean's Curse

Prologue

By Ruby Star

* * *

"HURRY!!! CLOSE THE SAILS UP BEFORE THE WINDS CAUSE DAMAGES TO THE SAILS!!" Captain Luffy screamed at his crew. 

The crew is not expecting that the storm hit the Going Merry THAT hard. Nami, the ship's navigator, knows that the storm is coming. Judging the small amount of the dark cloud, the storm doesn't seem dangerous as other storms.

However, Nami is wrong. Somehow, the dark cloud is picking up the speed. As the storm moves faster, it is growing bigger and bigger, as if it is alive.

Fighting against the storm is a hell job. The rain is pouring hard, as if the raindrops are needles. When the raindrops hit on their skins, it is sting and painful. The crew has no choice, but wear the raincoats to protect them from the needle-like rain. They are wondering if the storm is trying to kill them.

Not only the rain, the waves are giving the Straw Hat pirates a hard time. The waves are splashing against the Going Merry. The Going Merry ship is rocking roughly in the waves. The crew often loss their balance and fall down as they are trying to get things under control.

'So, this is the power of the Grand Line! Arg! I should have not misjudge the storm!' Nami thought.

Usopp and Zoro are hurrying to climb on the mast. They are climbing in the opposite directions. The two men are pulling the ropes up in order to close the sails up. They are not surprising to find that the arms are coming out of the pole and helping them to pull the ropes up. It is Robin's power.

Sanji and Chopper are pulling the ropes on the ground of the ship. The ropes are pulling the sails' cloths up. It is taking more than two people to pull the sails up.

Nami is watching as the crew is working to gain the control of the Going Merry during the storm. She wonders if they are heading toward to the whirlpool or in the 1hurricane's eyewall. Whatever it is, the storm is still a bad news.

Without warning, the wave rises higher and splash on the deck where Nami stands. She screams surprise as the wave knocks her off her feet.

"Nami!" Sanji said.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Nami cried as she held her raincoat cap to stay on, which is not effective. She was soaking wet through her clothes.

"AAAHHHH!!" Chopper cried as the wave knocked him off his feet. He was flying toward to the ocean.

"CHOPPER!!" Everybody screamed.

Luffy uses his stretching arm to catch Chopper and bring him back to the deck.

"What is taking you so long to save me?!" Chopper said as he was danced happily about that he was saved in a nick time.

"TWO OF YOU, GET IN THE ROOM TO STEER THE SHIP!! WE NEED TO FIGHT AGAINST THE WAVES OR THE SHIP WILL GO UNDERWATER!!" Luffy yelled at his crew.

"AYE AYE!!!" Chopper and Robin yelled.

The sails are closed now, but the rocking of the Going Merry is treating Zoro's and Usopp's safety to climb down on the mast. They have to wait for the right time to climb down. It is not safe for them to stay on the mast too.

Nami decides to go inside with Chopper and Robin because she cannot keep herself to stand on the deck. That is her biggest mistake.

The waves rise up and pour onto Nami, which knock her off her feet again. Without warning, Nami is sliding down on the deck on her butt. She cries when she is getting close to slide overboard.

"NAMI!!!!" Sanji yelled.

He runs to save Nami, but the deck is very 1slippery with all the rainwater. Sanji struggles to keep his balance. Sanji wants to save Nami more than anything, but it is happened so fast. This does not keep Sanji from trying. He is willing to risk saving her.

With a powerful kick, Sanji grasps Nami's raincoat. He almost misses her by a quarter of an inch. With a quick action, Luffy stretches his arm to save Nami. He pulls Nami away from the rails. He is not worrying about Sanji because the cook has a good hold on Nami's raincoat.

Or, so as Luffy thinks.

Luffy watches in horror when a small part of Nami's raincoat rips off. Sanji reacts in same way as Luffy's reaction. The wave splashes on the deck hard, threats Sanji's balance.

"SANJI!!!!!!!" Luffy yelled.

But, it is too late.

Sanji watches in horror as the wave splashes against him. Sanji could fight back with his strong leg. It is no problem. He knows how to kick the wave in half. However, there is a problem. Since Luffy pulls Nami close to him, that jerk movement causes Sanji to lose his balance.

Sanji does not have a chance to kick the wave. It is happened so fast. The wave hits on Sanji hard. He does not know what's happen next. He cannot recall everything, except the pain and the darkness.

Luffy watches in horror when Sanji takes a heavy hit from not only the wave, his head on the rail. Luffy is willing to save Sanji, but his arms are full. One arm holds Nami and other arm holds on the rope.

The wave washes Sanji off the ship quickly as it come. Sanji, the cook, falls overboard 1unconsciously.

"SANJI!!!!!!" Luffy screamed as the ocean stole the blonde cook away.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you like it! Please review! 


	2. Chapter One

Ocean's Curse

Chapter One

By Ruby Star

Author's notes: Hi! I'm sorry about taking too long. I'm sick with a head cold. Blah.. (Drowning in a huge pile of tissues)

Answer to Shanks: Yes, there is pairings in this story, but I don't want to give it away. I want other pairings to be a surprise. However, Sanji is the main star in this story. It is SanjixOC LATER because Sanji, OP characters and rivals have major appearances in this story.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

The crew never thought that they could see the sunlight again. The storm finally dies on them. The crew sighs in relief to see the sun's bright light breaks through the dying clouds. They have made it. They have survived through the hurricane, or some kind of storm that Nami cannot identify. 

However, their survival has cost them their cook. Sanji takes a risk to save Nami, but the wave suddenly appears and takes Sanji away in its cursed ocean.

The Going Merry ship is awful quiet, when the crew is trying to overcome the shocks and disbelief. They don't know what to say. The crew looks around and hopes that Sanji swims toward the ship. No Sanji in the ocean. They are hurrying to look all over the places inside the Going Merry. Maybe, Sanji is in somewhere inside the ship. No Sanji in the kitchen and the ship.

Finally, Nami falls down with a soft thump. She looks at the broken rail where Sanji hits his head and falls overboard. She does not want to believe this is happened to Sanji. Surely, Sanji is prevent cook. It is very annoying that Sanji keeps saying those lovesick comments to Nami. Sometimes, Nami wants to get rid of him or takes advantage of his kindness.

But, Sanji does not desire to die that way! No! Nami refuses to believe that Sanji is gone! If she just have a second chance, Nami would be make up the times with Sanji. Not in a love way, Nami does not feel same way as Sanji feels about her. Nami knows there is a man who holds her heart… After all, he saved her from that fiend Arlong.

'Wait a minute. Now is not a good time to think about Luffy.' Nami thought.

"Will somebody runs this with me again? Just what's happen last night?" Zoro said.

Nami answers him about how can Sanji washes away in the wave. Zoro's mouth is tight with disbelief. The swordsman does not say anything, only turns his back to face the ocean. Zoro is trying his best to hide his worrying expression.

Robin does not say anything. She feels guilty about what's happened to Sanji. If she didn't go to the room, then Sanji would be saved with her arms. But, it is too late. She could not focus on two things at once time.

Chopper and Usopp are sniffing and crying about Sanji. They don't want to believe that Sanji is dead.

"What are we doing now, Luffy?" Zoro said.

No reply.

"Luffy?" Zoro said.

Zoro looks up and almost take a step back, which he doesn't normally do. Luffy stands near crying Nami. He looks very serious. That is the side you don't see often with Luffy. His hands are in tight fists. So tight that the blood could come out small cuts on his hands.

Zoro has admitted that Luffy know everybody very well. Luffy does not asked questions about their pasts. And, yet, Luffy knows what they're suffering from the pasts. Yes, Luffy has problems in his past, but he pulls through it. If a crewmate is suffered, then Luffy is determined to solve the problem and makes sure that his crewmate is happy again.

This is why Luffy is the BEST captain they have ever see.

Zoro does not know lots about Sanji's past, but he knows that Sanji is a victim of the shipwreck and almost starved to death. Dang it. If Zoro does not fall asleep, then he knows all about Sanji's past. Zoro has a gut feeling that Luffy thinks about same thing.

"Turn the Going Merry around. We are going to find Sanji. He is waiting for us." Luffy said.

The Straw Hat pirates are happy about Luffy's orders. They don't want to leave Sanji behind on the way to the famous One Piece. They need him more than anything.

"Aye aye!" the Straw Hat pirates said.

They are not turning their backs on the fallen mate. They are determined to find Sanji, even it is meant that they might have discover the ugly truth.

* * *

Sanji cannot believe this is happened to him again. He does not expect that he has thrown overboard. The cook does not understand why Luffy does not save him from falling. Wait… Sanji remembers now. Nami almost falls overboard. He tries his best to save her, but he only gets her raincoat. Then, there is a large wave hits on the deck. Normally, Sanji kicks the wave in half, BUT Luffy jerks Nami out of the way. This movement has messed Sanji's balance up. Not only that, the deck is damn 1slippery! 

Sanji does not expect that the wave hit him that hard. The hits causes Sanji to back flip, which is not a good thing. His head is in the right height of the rail.

THUMP!

The cook feels a sharp pain on his forehead, just above his eye. He knows that he is bleeding because he tastes his blood in the water. Plus, the saltwater is stinging his fresh wound.

The impact hit is strong enough to knock Sanji out, but he is struggled to stay awake. If he lost his conscious, then he would has drown to his death. Sanji does not want to go through it again. He is sure that he could fight his way out, but it is hard to stay awake.

Worse at all, Sanji does not have a chance to gulp the air before he falls in the ocean.

Sanji chokes when the saltwater rushes into his mouth. He swallows some, which is not a good thing. You could have died from drinking saltwater. It is too salty for the body and causes your body to lose MORE water.

Sanji's eyes are getting heavy. 'No!' Sanji thought. He MUST not lose his conscious. If he does, then his fate has sealed.

The blonde fighter kicks his way to the surface. The only problem is that he does not know which way to go to the surface. Sanji does not know if he swims toward the surface, or toward to the bottom of the sea. The currents do not help too. The ocean's currents are powerful changing. It is so confusing because the current pushes him forward and backward, then upward and downward. Sanji wonders if he gets caught in the whirlpool or something. All he knows is it is not a good thing.

His lungs are starting to burn from lacking oxygen. His mouth is full of the saltwater. Sanji becomes dizzy, which is a bad sign. His body feels so heavy. Sanji's eyes are disobeying him to stay open. His forehead becomes more and more painful. Sanji's kicks are slowly ceasing. Suddenly, Sanji is tired. Perhaps, it is because of oxygen lacking.

Sanji's eyes are closed for the last time. The cook knows it is his time.

* * *

Sanji feels somebody is pushing on his chest. After a couple tries, the person starts to pound on his chest harder than pressuring on his chest. The person seems panic. Does that mean Sanji becomes blue and ready to die? 

The person hits hard on his stomach where his diaphragm is to make him to cough. (A/N: Diaphragm is a muscle that closes to the lungs and above the liver. If you hit a person on that spot, it would cause the person to "take his breath away". It is because the diaphragm is very close to the bottom of lungs. The diaphragm pushes the lungs up.)

The hit on Sanji's diaphragm seems effective, but not good enough. The person returns back to pressure Sanji's chest. This time, the person adds more pressure. Damn! The person is so strong! He believes that his ribs creak from the tense pressure.

Sanji does not say anything about the pain in his ribcage because he is unconscious. The unknown person applies more pressure on Sanji's chest. It is not a good thing because Sanji's ribs will break from heavy pressure.

The heavy pressure appears to work. Sanji wakes up with the saltwater rushing up in his throat to his mouth. The stranger quickly turns Sanji over, so he coughs the water out.

Let Sanji tell you something. It is VERY uncomfortable to cough water out. Sanji's back throat burns all the way to his nose from the water. Sanji is sure that his nose is running. The blonde cook gasps loud and breathes heavy. Who would think that the air tastes so sweet? He guesses it is because of the near-death experience.

The stranger cries in joy about Sanji starts to breath again. Sanji does not know how long he lies on his side. Maybe, the stranger takes caution about Sanji. The cook tries to open his eyes, but he is too weak to do. Finally, the person turns Sanji over on his back.

A hand rests on Sanji's left cheek. The warmness from the stranger's hand feels so good on Sanji's icy skin.

"You are going to be okay." A voice said.

The voice sounds soft as if it's meant to make Sanji to feel comfortable. That voice.. It's sound kind and smooth. The voice might belong to a woman, but Sanji isn't sure about it. The person has an accent. It might be a man or a woman.

But, Sanji does not pay attention it because he is too tired and weak. Sanji is about going to sleep, until the person moves his blonde hair out of the way. The stranger hesitates for a minute. It's appeared that he or she notices that Sanji has a head injury.

Sanji does not pay attention to what the stranger's doing. He is too tired. The cook falls asleep. He dreams about Luffy and the crew come and save him. Sanji hopes that they are still coming to find him before it is too late.

* * *

Author's notes: Hi again! I have to split the chapter one into two chapters because it is too long. (Chapter one is around 7 pages and I'm still not finish it) So, the chapter two is coming pretty soon. I hope that you like this chapter! 


	3. Chapter Two

Ocean's Curse

Chapter Two

By Ruby Star

Author's notes: I learn a lesson about writing this chapter. Never write a story (or a chapter) while sick with a cold because the story's end up sounds too weird or "what-in-the-heck-did-I-write-this-and-where-did-it-come-from". Colds are very sneaky and very evil because it's messed up the writing. That's why it takes me awhile to rewrite this chapter. Anyway, I feel better. The cold is finally dying on me! Yay!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji wakes up and damn! His head hurts like hell! The cook groans when the pain hits on his forehead like a hammer on a watermelon. Just as he fears, the wound might be deep. Wait… Something doesn't feel right. His forehead feels wet with something sticky. Why is there slime on his forehead? 'Oh, no… Don't let my cut becomes infected.' Sanji thought. 

But, why is that the infection smell like some kind of plant? An idea hits in Sanji's head, which is better than a hammer. The stranger might have putted medicine on his forehead. He raises his eyebrow to feel the wound, but it is too painful for him to raise his eyebrow. Yet, he feels something hard over his forehead. Maybe a band-aid? However, Sanji isn't sure because it does not feel like a band-aid. The so-called band-aid feels hard against his injury and surprise that it is comfortable at same time.

Sanji is still tired to figure out what with the band-aid. Sanji is going back to his beauty sleep. However, he is curious where he is. Sanji closes his eyes again and hopes that his blurred vision goes away.

Sanji places his hands on the soft floor. He curls his fingers to feel the floor. To Sanji's surprise, the floor reacts to his hands. It is feeling soft and grain. Sanji squeezes his hands and lets his fingers go. The thing keeps its squeezed shape. Sanji runs his thumb on it. A small part of it falls apart.

Sanji opens his eye. No doubt about it. It is sand. He hisses about his vision isn't clear up yet. He lightly turns his head to his side. Oh boy. How Sanji's head injury affects his vision. All the cook sees is half world brown and other half orange and yellow.

'Wait.. Orange and yellow? Sunset? How long have I slept?' Sanji thought.

Sanji jumps slightly when the water touches his legs. It is turned out the saltwater touches him, which mean he is closed to the ocean. But, the small wave reaches out long enough, as if it tries to grasp Sanji and finish its job to drown him.

* * *

"LUFFY!!!! SLOW DOOOOWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Zoro screamed at Luffy. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Nami and Chopper screamed as they were flatting against the outside of the cabin's wall.

"SAVE MMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Usopp teary screamed as he held on the mast.

"…." Robin said.

Unlike the others, Robin is still standing on the floor. She uses her arms to keep her stay on the floor. One arm is holding her purple hat. Zoro has a difficult time to stay on the floor. He uses his swords plus the one in his mouth to dig in the floor, so he would not fall down or slide away as others do. Sadly, Zoro has given a new meaning of being a human flag.

The Going Merry ship is sailing VERY fast. It is no surprise that it's outrun the jet plane that goes March 5. The only power the ship has is the paddles. Luffy rows the ship with his stretched arms. And, boy, how Luffy could row the ship!

" NO!!! WE ARE WASTING THE TIME!!! SANJI IS WAITING ON US!!!!" Luffy screamed as he rowed faster.

Luffy huffs and the smokes of air come out of his nostrils. There is no way in hell that Luffy makes Sanji to wait on him too long. He does not want Sanji go through his trauma again. Luffy would not allow it again. He is the captain, for Peter's sake. The crew is his responsibility. Luffy refuses to allow things happen dramatically to the crew. He is going to get Sanji back, and that's final.

* * *

Sanji is afraid that he is too close to the ocean, so he moves backward slowly. Sanji groans softy when his head screams in protect. When Sanji's hand lays on the sand, he feels something buries in the sand. 

Sanji takes it out of the sand. The thing has a string. Sanji feels something cold and hard against his warm skin. His fingers wrap around the string. Sanji lets the thing out of his hand. It is a necklace.

The coin-like sliver glows in the sunset's light. One side of the coin has a design. Sanji takes a close look. His vision is blurred, but he can make out of the design. The side has ocean waves on it.

Sanji is unaware that the coin absorbs the sunlight in an unusual way.

* * *

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy said as he saw bright light in a long distance. 

Luffy stops rowing the Going Merry, and the crew are very happy about that. With the decreased speed, Zoro falls down with a loud thump. Nami falls down and lands on her bottom. Chopper falls down on his stomach. Usopp is still hanging on the mast and kicking his legs madly to get up. Of course, Robin never falls down. She is still standing on the floor.

"Luffy!" Nami said.

"Hm?" Luffy said as he turned to Nami.

Nami holds her arm up to look at her log pose. She looks up and analysis the seascape.

"There is an island in the southwest." Nami said.

"Huh? That's where the light thing is." Luffy said.

"Maybe, Sanji is on that island. The island isn't far away from the storm." Nami said.

Everybody stares at Nami because the island seems too far away from the storm is used to be. That or they are not paying attention to Luffy's rowing. Or the storm might have taken them off the course.

"Then, we are going to find out!!" Luffy said.

To the crew's horror, Luffy returns to his speed rowing.

* * *

"The necklace might have belonged to that person. Speaking of it, where is she?" Sanji said. 

He is sitting up, which is not easy to do. Sanji rests his head on his hand, tries to ease the pain. The blonde cook's vision is started to clear up. Sanji is very happy about this. He looks around and tries to find the person. He is sure it is a woman because the voice isn't deep as a man's voice. However, the woman is nowhere to see.

"Damn it! If I was not too tired that time, I would thanks her and make her a nice dinner." Sanji said.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Sanji gasps as the loud boom echoes through the beach. The hit causes the island to have an earthquake. He does not see what's happened, only sees the aftermath of the crash. The smoke comes out of the other side of the island.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!" The familiar voices screamed.

"SORRY!!!" Another familiar voice said.

Sanji hears the loud running noise. And it is coming to Sanji's way.

"SANJI!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!!" Luffy screamed as he ran.

Luffy runs pass Sanji. The cook rolls his eyes in annoying.

"LUFFY!!! I'm over here!" Sanji screamed.

"SANJI?!" Luffy said.

The Straw Hat captain runs back to Sanji's spot. Luffy is so happy that he finds him. He grins widely. Sanji can't help it, but he laughs about Luffy's goofy. He is very happy that they are finding him on time. Without warning, Luffy runs and jumps on Sanji.

"Oof!!" Sanji cried as Luffy hugged him to death.

"I'm so happy that I find you!! I know that you are alive and still in a flesh!" Luffy said.

"Arruugg! Get off me!!! And, don't hug me like that again!" Sanji said.

"Hee hee." Luffy said. (A/N: No, it is NOT yaoi fanfic!!)

"Wwwwaaaaa!!!! Sanji!!" Usopp said as he hugged the blonde cook.

"Ack! Get off! Get off!!" Sanji cried.

"Yay! Sanji's alive!" Chopper said as he joined the other by hugged Sanji.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Sanji said.

"Sanji!" Nami cried as she hugged Sanji behind his back.

"M-mellorine…" Sanji said with heart-shaped eye.

"Mr. Cook…" Robin said as her arms grew out of Sanji's chest and hugged him.

"M-m-mellorine…" Sanji said as he was still in lovesick trance.

Everybody looks up as Zoro walks near the hugging group. Everybody except Sanji stares at Zoro and wants him to do something. Zoro realizes what they are trying to make him to do.

"N-O! NO NO NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I HUG HIM IN JOY!!!!!" Zoro screamed with a vein popped out.

"Disappointed that I'm still alive, shitty swordsman?" Sanji asked.

"Hmph!" Zoro said.

* * *

Since it is getting late, The Straw Hats pirates have no choice, but setting up the camp on the beach. Nami, and Robin are looking for the woods to set the campfire. Zoro is setting up the tents. Luffy and Usopp are walking back to the Going Merry to see the damages on the front of the ship. Of course, Usopp screams at Luffy for being carefree. Chopper is staying with Sanji. 

"You are very lucky that the hit didn't killed you." Chopper said as he cleaned Sanji's wound.

"How is it look?" Sanji asked.

"The wound is deep, so you need stitches. I'm going to do it soon. Sanji, I want you to rest lots because you lost lots of blood." Chopper said.

"I guess it is better than being a dead man." Sanji said.

"By the way…" Chopper said in a serious tone, which got Sanji's fully attention.

"Who saved you?" Chopper said.

"I don't know.. How do you know?" Sanji asked.

"I smell a scent. It is all over the place where you are laying." Chopper said.

"Can you tell me where she went to?" Sanji asked with a hope.

"She? Okay.. You hit your head harder than I think."

"I'm serious!"

"(sigh) No. The scent disappears in the ocean."

"Disappears in the ocean?" Sanji said as he looked at the ocean.

"I found this on your wound." Chopper said.

Sanji looks at Chopper's hoof. The blonde cook holds his hand out, so Chopper drops whatever it is in Sanji's hand. Sanji looks at it. It is a fish scale. The scale is around one inch long. The color of the scale is light blue. To Sanji's surprise, the fish scale is not soft as other fish scale that Sanji cut off for cooking. The scale is hard as the fingernail, but Sanji does not want to break it. Could the fish scale belong to the woman?

"Hey, what's that?" Chopper asked as he picked the necklace up.

"I found this. I think it is belonged to the woman." Sanji said.

"Why is she left? What make you think it is a woman?"

"Her voice is not deep as a man, so I assume it is a woman. Why is she left…? I don't know…" Sanji said as he looked at the ocean.

A part of Sanji wishes that she stayed, so he thanks her for saving his life. Sanji does not understand why she doesn't stay around until the crew saves him. He hopes that he can find her.

Sanji does not know that he is asking more than he handles.

* * *

Underwater

* * *

"So, how do you feel?" a male voice asked. 

"Angry. Bitter…" Another male voice said as he lies on the sponge-like bed.

"Don't worry about it, Arlong. You will get your revenge, when you're recover."

"Actually, I feel lots better. Thanks to you, Blade." Arlong said and moved his webbed hand off his face.

"You are welcome. I don't want those two-legged humans touch you." Blade said.

Arlong looks much better than before. His bended nose is now straight out. All his injuries are healed. It is not easy recovery. Arlong almost died for two times.

When Blade destroyed the marine ship, he found Arlong half dead. Arlong had several broken ribs. Few ribs poked in his lungs. Blade had no choice, but took Arlong undersea. Thus, Arlong breathed underwater through his gills. This way, his lungs recovered. Blade had to keep Arlong little close to the surface in the first few weeks. If Blade went ahead to take Arlong down deep in the ocean, the pressure was very rough for his leader's broken ribs.

When Arlong's ribs recovered, Blade took him deep in the ocean. Arlong was in coma for around two or three months because of his serious head injury. And, thanks to the ocean, Arlong survived from his dreadful battle.

Right now, Arlong is very pissed off about lost his battle to the rubber man, Luffy. Arlong is planning to kill him and take back his righteous possession. Arlong looks up when a fish swims in the cave. The fish is an odd-looking one. Its head is same shape as the shark, but rest of its body is snake-like with spikes stick out. The fish swims to Blade. He scratches on the fish's chin.

"Have you found them?" Arlong asked.

"Yes. Our friends have located the island where the Straw Hat pirates are.." Blade said.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope that you like it! Oh, I have a question for you. Do you want me to stay in Japanese or English vision on how Sanji says? Such as in English, Sanji says, "crap-something" and in Japanese, Sanji says, "shitty-something". Let me know which vision do you want me to write in the reviews! Please, review? Thanks! 


End file.
